


Would You Ever Marry Me?

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius





	

"Would you ever marry me?" he asked as he rolled onto his side to look at her.

His hair was flat and messy against his forehead, the green blanket being the only thing covering his pale chest as he stared at her waiting for a reply.

"I think I would like to someday, yeah." she smiled as she stared back at him, admiring how the green blanket on his bed contrasted with his pale chest and how the sunlight streaming in from his HeadBoy window, how the light made his eyes look even more brighter. He remained silent for a few moments as he moved over closer to her on the bed.

"Do you want a big wedding or a small wedding?" he questioned as he rested his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her, as likely trying to steal some of her warmth.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it." she laughed as she brushed his hair out of his face, him letting out small hums at the feeling of his fingers on his hair.

"I really wanna spend the rest of my life with you, and have kids." he whispered as he buried his face further into the muggle shirt that she's wearing.

"Me too," she smiled as she brushed her soft fingers through his hair, something that always relaxed him.

"How old do you want to be when you get married to me?" he pulled away slightly to look up at her, his eyes shining in the mid-morning light.

"I want to wait a few more years, we're both going to be busy after graduation."

"Yeah, so when we get married, would you, maybe want to have like kids with me?" He blushed as he moved his face back into her chest, hoping to hide the redness of his cheeks.

"Yeah I would."

"Really? How many?" he mumbled as he shut his eyes, the feeling of her hands in his hair lulling him to sleep.

"I think three would be nice maybe four I don't know, but I don't want to be like Molly Weasley." she whispered, knowing that he would fall asleep any second and that this conversation would probably not continue much farther.

"Four is nice..." he replied before his breathing slowed down and his arms wrapped around her tightly, his sleep allowing her mind to wonder about what the future had in store for the two of them.


End file.
